This application claims the benefit of Japanese Application No. 2000-402879 filed in Japan on Dec. 28, 2000, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-proof structure of a camera and particularly to a water-proof structure of a camera containing a sandwiched member.
2. Related Art Statement
In recent years, a variety of small-sized cameras or the like have been proposed and practically applied which use roll films constructed so that a strobe light-emitting means such as a flashing device or the like is contained in a camera case.
Especially, cameras provided with a so-called pop-up strobe light-emitting means have been very popular. These cameras have a structure in which the strobe light-emitting means can be moved between an illumination position projected from the camera body and a non-illumination position in which the light-emitting means is retracted with respect to the camera body. The photographic and light-emitting performances are satisfactory, and the appearance of the camera bodies is advantageous from the standpoint of design and function.
To enhance the efficiency of assembly, reduce the manufacturing costs, and stabilize the photographic performance in the strobe light-emission mode of the above-described cameras, it has been much required to enhance the pop-up function and the water-proofing function necessary when the strobe light-emitting means is attached to the camera case.
In view of such requirements, a variety of suggestions have been made. For example, the applicant of the present invention discloses a pop-up strobe in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-242497 and moreover, a water-proofing mechanism provided in a movable unit of a camera in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-122146.
According to the proposal in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-242497, a technique for a pop-up strobe is disclosed. In this technique, a load applied to the strobe body during retraction- and projection-operation is absorbed to enhance the pop-up function so that the strobe body can be projected or retracted safely and securely.
Moreover, according to the proposal in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-122146, a technique for the water-proofing mechanism of a camera with a light-emitting unit is disclosed. In this technique, to enhance the water-proofing function necessary when the strobe light emitting means is attached to a camera case, a load caused by the movement for the retraction and projection of the light emitting unit or the like can be reduced without the size of the camera itself being increased.
Referring to the water-proofing functions of cameras provided with general strobe light-emitting means, in usual cases, such a camera comprises a camera body to which optical system members, electronic circuit components and so forth necessary for photographing are attached, and a front cover and a back cover which are external members used to sandwich the camera body, the front cover having a strobe light-emitting means attached thereto. The water-proofing function is provided on either one of the front cover and the back cover, and the function is attained by means of a water-proofing member arranged in the position corresponding to the joined portion of these members.
To water-proof the strobe light-emitting means, an adhesive or the like is applied to the attached portion of the strobe light-emitting means attached to the inside of the front cover.
Referring to the water-proofing function of the camera provided with the pop-up strobe light emitting means, according to the proposals described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 6-242497 and 2000-122146, the strobe light-emitting means is attached to the front cover. The water-proofing function is attained between the front and back covers sandwiching the camera body. In this structure, connection for supplying electric power for illumination from the camera body to the strobe light-emitting means must be provided between the camera body and the front cover. Thus, the connection work is troublesome.
Moreover, a drive source for driving the pop-up of the strobe light-emitting means is provided on the camera body. Therefore, a drive-transmission mechanism also becomes complicated. Moreover, a test on driving of the pop-up or the like is made after the members are joined to each other, and required wiring and connection are made. Inconveniently, the test also becomes troublesome. That is, the techniques of the related art have a problem in that the efficiency of assembly can not be enhanced.
As a method most suitable to solve the described-above problems, desirably, the pop-up strobe light-emitting means is provided on the camera body. However, in this structure, water-proofing functions must be provided between the three members, that is, the front cover, the back cover, and the strobe light-emitting means attached to the camera body, which is difficult to be carried out. No concrete water-proofing mechanism useful to solve this problem has been proposed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a water-proof structure of a camera which enhances the efficiency of assembly and in which the water-proof function of the camera is performed securely among three members by use of two water-proofing members.
In brief, a water-proof structure of a camera in accordance with the present invention comprises a front cover covering the front side of a camera body, a back cover covering the back side of the camera body, a sandwiched member sandwiched between the front cover and the back cover, a first water-proofing member arranged on the back cover and pressed by a first protuberant strip provided on the front cover in the state in which the front cover and the back cover are joined to each other whereby the front cover and the back cover are kept liquid-tight to each other; and a second water-proofing member arranged on the sandwiched member, pressed by the first protuberant strip whereby the front cover and the sandwiched member are kept liquid-tight to each other, and moreover, pressed by a second protuberant strip provided on the back cover, whereby the back cover and the sandwiched member are kept liquid-tight to each other, in the state in which the sandwiched member is sandwiched between the front cover and the back cover. With this structure, the water-proofing function can be secured to keep the front cover, the back cover, and the sandwiched member water-tight to one another.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a water-proof structure of a camera comprises a first case having an open end for joining at one end thereof and a first protuberant strip provided on the open end, a second case joined to the first case, a sandwiched member sandwiched between the first and second cases, a first water-proofing member arranged on the second case pressed by the first protuberant strip in the state in which the first and second cases are joined to each other, and a second water-proofing member arranged on the sandwiched member pressed by the first protuberant strip and a second protuberant strip provided on the second case in the state in which the sandwiched member is sandwiched between the first and second cases. With this structure, the water-proofing function can be secured to keep the front cover, the back cover, and the sandwiched member water-tight to one another.
The object and advantages of the present invention will become further apparent from the following detailed explanation.